forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night hag
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Evil | alignment3e = Always neutral evil | challenge3e = 9 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Cegilune | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = The Abyss, Hades | language = Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Giant, Infernal, Primordial | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 5 ft (1.5 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Blue-violet | haircolor = Jet black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Red | build = | distinctions = Ability to haunt dreams, inflict disease | based = Night hag | first = }} Night hags were incredibly evil creatures that lived in the Lower Planes. They were known for their mercilessness and ability to walk in the dreams of others. In the Fiendish planes, they were powerful creatures and the developers of the process that created altraloths, powerful unique yugoloths, but much more commonly known for being able to harvest larvae, which were used as currency in the Abyss, Blood Rift, and Nine Hells. They also had an affinity for nightmares. Description Night hags were about as tall as human women. They had ugly features and blue-violet skin covered with warts, blisters, and sores. Their eyes burned red with malevolence. Their hands ended in jet-black talons. Combat A night hag had an array of magical powers, and could transmit a disease called demon fever by biting a victim. Night hags were also able to torment individuals by invading their dreams, inserting fear and doubt into their minds night after night, until they expired. They did so by going into the Ethereal plane using a special item called a heartstone. If this process led the victim to perform evil deeds, it eventually transformed the victim into a larva unless some force capable of affecting ethereal beings put a stop to it. Society Like all hags, night hags reproduced by devouring human infants that they stole from their cradles or from their mothers' wombs. After one week they gave birth to a seemingly human girl, whom the hag sometimes even returned to the original human for foster care. On the girl's thirteenth birthday, she transformed into a hag with identical features to the original hag who spawned her. Religion Cegilune was the goddess of the hags. History Night hags were once native to the Feywild, but their extreme evil led to their exile to Hades, from where they spread throughout the Lower Planes. Notable Night Hags * Mad Maggie, a night hag who commanded Fort Knucklebone in Avernus. * The Sewn Sisters, a coven of night hags who helped Acererak build the Soulmonger in Chult, triggering the death curse. Appendix Further Reading * Appearances * Curse of Strahd * Tomb of Annihilation * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus External Links * References Connections Category:Hags Category:Creatures found in Hades Category:Creatures found in the Abyss Category:Creatures found in Acheron Category:Creatures found in the Nine Hells Category:Creatures found in Gehenna Category:Creatures found in Carceri Category:Creatures found in Pandemonium Category:Creatures found in Malbolge